The present invention relates to a panel-type heating element having an excellent stability and method for the manufacture thereof.
Hitherto, a facial heating element consisting of a base and a thin film of zinc oxide or tin oxide formed on said base has been provided. Said facial heating element has a poor stability and the electric resistance of said thin film may gradually increase by turning on electricity repeatedly to generate heat.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a facial heating element having an excellent stability. Said object can be attained by a panel-type heating element consisting of a base and a thin film containing zinc oxide and tin oxide formed on said base. Said base is generally mica, ceramics, glass, porcelain, earthenware, or plastics, and said panel-type heating element is preferably manufactured by a method comprising of spraying a solution containing a zinc compound and a tin compound which give oxides respectively by heating in a high temperature reaction chamber to form a thin film consisting of sediment containing zinc oxide and tin oxide on the surface of said base. The temperature of said chamber is preferably adjusted between 200xc2x0 C. and 700xc2x0 C.